Red Suits & Mistletoe
by Samber
Summary: Alex persuades Gene to get into a Santa outfit to do something nice for some children, but it's not the only reason...Some Christmasy fluff.


**This is just a little bit of Christmas fluff. I just really wanted to get Gene in a Santa suit. ;)**

**And if you are a reader of The Rose Will Bloom, I'm terribly sorry for not updating it for so long, I hit a bit of a wall with it and school has been busy, but keep your eyes peeled over the holidays for the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ashes To Ashes**

* * *

Gene frowned as Alex held up the large, red Santa outfit in front of him, a hopeful, expectant look on her face.

"So you're telling me," he began, with the air of someone who is seriously unimpressed.

"That you want me to wear that and give out presents to annoying, little, snot-nosed kiddies?"

Alex nodded as Gene leant back, crossed his arms and glared at her.

"There is no way I am dressing up as bloody Father Christmas!"

"Oh, come on Gene." She pleaded.

"The super thinks it would be a good way to raise the profile of the force in the community, do something nice for the children in the orphanage. You'll get in his good books."

Alex all but batted her eyelashes at Gene as he sat pouting at her, his eyes narrowed.

"That's all very well Bolls, but I don't need to get in his good books."

Alex sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Said Gene, in an exasperated tone, "Can't you get someone else to do it? How 'bout Ray?"

Alex followed his gaze through the office window to where Ray sat, putting on an x-rated display of hand gestures to the amusement of his fellow Neanderthals, who roared with laughter, while Shaz rolled her eyes and buried her head in some files.

"Look at him Gene, he isn't going to do it. Come on, no one else will."

Gene sighed, fighting the urge to chuckle at Ray and say yes to Alex. He couldn't keep saying no to her…

"Fine, but I'm doing this as a favour to you, not for the kids. You owe me one."

"Of course Gene." She smiled sweetly before leaving the office.

* * *

"Alex, I really don't know about this."

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood outside the empty cell, tapping her heel against the wall. Currently the cells just housed the customary Christmas drunk, considering it was Christmas eve.

Gene had opted to change in the cells where no one else could see him. Alex had scoffed at his 'stupid male pride' and pushed him and his Santa suit down the corridor. She wasn't letting him go back on his word now.

"If you so much as snigger." Gene warned "You'll be on desk duty for a month."

Gene pushed the door open with unnecessary force and Alex had to put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

He stood in front of her, face set with the distinct look of a child who had been forced to wear the itchy, woolly Christmas jumper he'd been knitted by his gran.

The Santa hat was perched, lopsidedly on his head, the red suit done up around his middle with a large black belt, ending with shiny black boots.

"I'm not wearing this bloody stupid beard." He snapped, tugging at the beard from around his chin.

"Now Gene, you have to look authentic." Alex chided with amusement. This time his pout was hidden by the fluffy, white cotton.

Alex accompanied him into the main office where everyone started laughing.

"Right you lot, pipe down, or I'll re-think letting you go early." Gene shouted.

It was then that he caught sight of Chris, moving round the edge of the room, trying his best not to be seen and failing miserably.

"Chris, what the bloody hell?" He exclaimed.

Chris jumped and sidled out from behind Ray, who he'd been trying to hide behind.

"Oh, my God, would you look at this boss." Ray chuckled. Chris flushed a deep shade of fuchsia.

"It's the CID's very own elf."

Chris was dressed in what appeared to be a green elf costume, complete with pointy hat and shoes. He currently looked like he was trying to melt with the partition wall behind him as Gene stared at him incredulously.

"Ummm, sorry boss, I thought, you, uh…might need some help." he mumbled.

Shaz came up and put her hands round his shoulders.

"Aww, Chris, you look just the part." And kissed him on the cheek.

Once again, the CID roared with laughter.

* * *

Gene sat, squashed uncomfortably on a small chair amongst a crowd of sticky fingered kids, who to his dismay, still had to come sit on him, despite the fact that he was just handing them generic presents that had been provided.

"Yeah, all right sweetheart, off you go." The girl giggled and ran off to where Alex was with the children who had already got their presents.

He sighed as Chris let the next small child come forward to sit on his knee.

A blonde haired boy with a mischievous look in his eye plonked himself down, knees dangerously close to his sensitive parts.

"So, what's your name?"

"Michael" replied the boy, swinging his legs, so that he kicked Gene in the right thigh.

"That's nice, now could you stop doing that?" Gene said through gritted teeth.

Michael just grinned innocently and continued kicking him.

"Here's your present, now bugger off." Gene grimaced.

When the boy wouldn't move, Gene swore at him and pushed him off in Alex's direction, she crossed her arms and shot him a look of daggers. Gene could feel himself sweating in his suit and grinned back her, patting Michael on the head.

"This had better be worth it." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

When Gene was finally done and able to leave, he found himself in Luigi's with the rest of the team, still in his Santa costume. Everyone was in a festive mood, drinking, laughing and tossing around Chris's elf hat, while he still made bad Italian jokes at Luigi's expense.

Yet, when Gene realised that Alex wasn't about, he didn't feel in as high spirits as everyone else.

It would be Christmas tomorrow and he would be spending it alone, again, as he had for the last eight years.

He stared at the dark liquid as he swirled it around in his glass. He'd never liked Christmas, his father had never cared for it, his ex-wife had always gone off to visit family, leaving him alone to see his old mother, which had never been a very festive experience.

Which made him wonder all the more, why he had given into Alex. Her deep hazel eyes swam into his thoughts as she flashed him a little smile. He thought about the way her hips moved, her quirky little mannerisms and the funny things she'd come out with

He downed the rest of his drink in one go and tried to shake her from his thoughts, but it wouldn't work. He sighed and decided it was time to do something about it.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing outside her door. This seemed to happen all too often, but with no tangible outcome from it.

He was about to knock, when it opened and Gene found himself almost having to physically clamp his jaw shut.

Alex was wearing a tight fitting, red dress with white trim, which left little to the imagination and a black belt around her waist. As his eyes moved downwards, he also saw that she had knee length, black boots, also with a fluffy white trim. He realised that he was staring, and dragged his eyes up again to the Santa hat she was wearing and managed to stay at eye level rather than cleavage level.

"Bolls." He finally managed to say, as Alex smiled at him, rather seductively.

"Gene, I was just about to come down."

Gene nodded, he seemingly appeared to have lost the power of speech once more.

"You know the way you said I owed you a favour?"

Gene nodded again. Alex looked up. Gene followed suit and found that there was a spring of mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

Alex pulled him closer to her by his red suit and Gene was powerless to resist. His hands snaked round to the small of her back while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, hands raking through his hair as her moist lips found his dry ones. Gene's pulse sped up, Alex could feel her skin tingling all over as he moved his hands over her curves. He pushed her into the room, and Alex kicked the door shut, as they hurried to the bedroom, lips still interlocked. She started to fumble with Gene's belt as he struggled with the zip on the back of her dress. Finally, Gene pulled away, well aware of the erection that was about to be exposed.

Alex smirked as she glanced at his crotch before he pushed her onto the bed, holding himself over her.

"So, if I'm Santa Claus, does this make you Missus Claus?" He breathed huskily.

Alex giggled as she ran a hand down his bare chest. "I guess so."

As the last item of clothing was discarded their excitement grew and Gene leant in for another passionate kiss.

They caressed each other briefly before their hands worked their way to new places, exploring and teasing, soft groans gave all the consent needed to quench the fire that was burning there.

When they eventually collapsed, side by side, panting, Alex rolled over to look at Gene as he twiddled with a strand of her hair.

"What you did for those kids was almost the nicest thing I've seen you do." She smiled sleepily.

"It wasn't really the super's idea was it?" Asked Gene.

Alex giggled and he took that to mean he was right.

"Merry Christmas Gene."

Gene decided, with a small smile, that it had been worth it after all.


End file.
